


2:11 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''The Smallville creature found me near one of the trees,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl.





	2:11 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''The Smallville creature found me near one of the trees,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl before he winced from a creature scratching him repeatedly.

THE END


End file.
